Waradzu
Sector: '''Sceptri Divide '''System: Waradzu Star name and color: Waradzu (Orange) Number of planets: 9 Occupation: The Coalition Sinistra connection: Minor Celestial Bodies: #'Waradzu' (Star) #'Shiptu' (Deformed dwarf planet) (Molten rock) #'Lu-Nanna' (Liquid methane oceans, floating continents) '' #'Lu-Urudu''' (Obsidian & ash continent planet) (Four asteroids in orbit) #'The Nasirah Mozaic' (Asteroid belt) '' #'Ibbi (Tundra world) (System Capital) (Dust ring) #'''Aya (Large Gas giant) (42 Moons) (Two dust rings) #'Dinatu-Sin' (Gas giant) (17 moons) #'Dura-Rimu' (Gas Giant) (Dust ring) (49 moons) #'Opoya' (Small gas giant) (15 moons) #'Trail of Fortune' (Dwarf planet) (Covered under thick layers of ice asteroids) General Information: Waradzu is the most recent star system to be settled by the Coalition, and the first true permanent colony to be settled by the Traitors who, until now, had been living primarely on Meridian and in small communities on surrounding Dolmyrran worlds. A few months ago a band of adventurous trailblazers onboard the Trailblazer Reizon found the trail of a derelict beacon within Sinistra while seeking to discover an alternative route into the Eridu Nebula. After following the trail for days they arrived at an archaic Sinistra Beacon. The Gravitational Stabilizer Module of the beacon had long since decayed due to lack of maintenance and it had been in danger of floating into deep space, had it not found an orbit around a still forming planet of ice at the very edge of the system. Naming the young ice planet Trail of Fortune the trailblazers then began to map the system and search for evidence of the original inhabitans. Finding nothing they laid claim to the system and quickly headed back for Meridian to sell their prize for the highest bidder. Through back-room deals the deed ended up in the hand of the Traitor Exarch. The Traitor Exarch had for some time planned to colonize new worlds for her people, so that the Traitor Vasharil could proberly start rebuilding without the aid of the other Coalition members. A number of systems was in her eye, but it was the pre-golden age Sinistra Beacon in Waradzu that caught the Traitor Exarch's attention. Seeing this as an oppertunity to not only show the other Coalition members that the Traitors were still cabable to help themselves, but also gain an edge in the research of long lost technologies, the Exarch was quick to put together a colonization mission. The news of Waradzu and it's ancient treasure had the desired effect the Traitor Exarch had hoped for. Morale and loyalty among the traitors grew and an surprising high number of volunteers signed up for colonizing the system - all for the good of the Traitor people, the Exarch and the Coalition allies. Soon after three colony ships entered the system and began colonizing the planet most cabable of supporting Vasharil life: Ibbi. The colonists had already a council ready to lead them, so that construction and development could be undertaken quickly and efficiantly. Each member of the council is a master within their own field which as resulted that Waradzu is not only the first Traitor Colony to be founded, but the system also contains one of the most efficient local goverments in this side of the Sceptri Divide. Whatever the future holds for the colonists, they are sure to be lead by capable leaders. Present Day: The only celestial body to be colonized is the planet of Ibbi, although the local council has already planned which asteroids, moons and other planets within the systems should be colonized at specifik times in order to provide the growing community the right resources at the right time. The surface of Ibbi is covered by a gigantic pangea that covers all of the northen hemisphere, while fragmented, vulcanic archipelagos in the southen ocean provides the thermal energy needed to keep the minor colonies there running. The planetary capital Ibbinople has within a short amount of time grown into a hub of scientific activity, as research into the archanic Sinistra Beacon continues to lure investers back on Meridian. meanwhile a small group of archaeologists has begun to thoroughly search the system for any evidence of Waradzu's past and the people that originally used the Sinistra Beacon to get here. So far nothing has been found, which had resulted into two theories. One theory suggest that the system was never colonized in the first place. The Beacon dates back long before there were any ship models truly dedicated to the task of keeping the Sinistra lanes clear. The supporters of this theory believes that the lane to the system was quickly covered in shadows due to lacking expertise in Sinistra handling. Therefore no colonists ever managed to reach the system safely. An opposing theory states however that the system did get colonized, but that the original colony was founded in the now acid seas of Lu-Urudu. The evidence for this is the fact that the extreme conditions on those planets are "recent" and that the orignal colonists, which is presumed to have been saphis, would have selected the warmer planet above the freezing Ibbi. Neither theory has any evidense to them other than hypothesis. During the Hamadromachia: There are no records about the Waradzu system dating back before it got (re)discovered bu Reizon. Category:Waradzu Category:Shiptu Category:Lu-Nanna Category:Lu-Urudu Category:The Nasirah Mozaic Category:Ibbi Category:Aya Category:Dinatu-Sin Category:Dura-Rimu Category:Opoya Category:Trail of Fortune Category:Coalition Category:Traitors Category:Vasharil Category:Traitor Exarch Category:Trailblazer Category:Raizon Category:Sinistra beacon Category:Derelict Sinistra Beacon